


i'm coming home (across the worlds)

by inbetweenfractals



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide Route, Note though that the character death is off screen, btw papyrus is and will forever remain the best, dimension hopping, really it's a character dealing with the repercussions of character death in the genocide route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbetweenfractals/pseuds/inbetweenfractals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the kid takes Sans's "spare" near the end of the genocide route, he has nothing left. But there are other timelines, and maybe, just maybe, in one of those he has something to live for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm coming home (across the worlds)

**Author's Note:**

> This was 99% written during the height of my enthusiasm for Undertale. At this point that enthusiasm has waned (sorry to anyone who likes Rabid) so I decided to upload this. If I had completed my original plan, there would have been Flowey being the massive shitlord he is, but alas.

The world is shit.

Golden light pours in from the stained glass windows. All the colors here are warm, evoking vague memories of the early moments of an early autumn sunset. The air is pleasantly cool. Birds are singing in the distance. There are dripping sounds, some of which disappear when he puts his hands back in his pockets. He can smell flowers, dust, butterscotch, smoke, and blood.

The human’s corpse lies crumpled on the golden floor, blood staining its clothes and glimmering wetly on the heart-shaped locket around its neck. There’s broken bones everywhere.

The world is shit.

Okay, fine, so it could actually be worse. Sans has seen it worse, but it's hard for him to remember. He knows he’s died before, at least. Multiple times actually. At this point he’s not sure if that actually counts as worse or not. But he never remembers other timelines well. So lucky him, he gets to have sharp, clear memories of everyone dying.

Actually, currently he’s waiting for the kid (is it a kid? It looks like a kid, wears striped shirts and everything) to load its save and kill him. It's not like he can ever win, totally and finally. He’ll just keep going and going until he loses. So what if it’s kinda fatalistic?

But the kid (he’ll call it that, it's easy and he likes easy) took his “spare” this time.

It even actively spared him right back, rather than trying to talk or run or just not act. No...it had hugged him. He'd opened his arms like a sign of good will, and it had hugged him. His brother had held his arms open purely of good will and the kid had killed him. But Sans opens his arms to deceive it and put it down, and it had hugged him.

What was that about? Some sick joke at this point? He had thrown it out as a last ditch effort, or maybe lack of effort, hoping it would fall for it and save him from more fighting, at least in this small iteration of time.

But it did spare him.

And Sans might hope, if he can remember how to hope, that the one who spared him is actually the other person the kid sometimes is. The one he has vague memories of. The one who, when they smile, they actually mean it.

So he said, thinking maybe that kid might hear, “if you're really my friend you won't come back.”

And so far, the kid hasn't.

It's only a matter of time, he knows, oh god does he know, before it resets or loads a save, and kills him. He’s been waiting a while already. The body has cooled. His smile is long gone. But he knows it’ll be back.

In the meantime, he just really wants to go to sleep.

Unfortunately for him, that's sorta impossible right now. Sorta totally impossible.

He runs a hand over his skull and grimaces at the little droplets that come off. From a distance it might look like sweat, but come on, a sweating skeleton?

...there's a joke in there somewhere, he’s pretty sure. It’s a new low (or is it?) but he’s too tired to find it.

Nah. He’s melting. It's the determination. He’s strong, but determination was the only way he actually had a shot at beating the kid.

When he’d finally gotten his act together after Papyrus died - _was killed_ \- he went to that fucked up, creepy lab Alphys thinks no one knows about. The one that he was maybe more than a little involved in at a certain point in time. No worries that she might be there; the evacuation effort was already as completed as it’d ever be.

He didn’t spend much time there. The amalgamates shifted around him, watching, and maybe in another time he’d greet them like the old friends some of them were. But this timeline is a bad one, so he doesn’t and they never approach.

He shuffled over, past the vending machine he had tweaked to only produce joke snacks, past the DT Extractor that Alphys had built based off a prototype he and Gaster once drafted together, over to the fridges where the last bottles of determination lay cool. There were three left, but he had only needed one.

Despite the chill of the glass, the determination is warm, glowing a deep red, like blood when it’s freshly spilled. He held the bottle for a moment, steeling himself.  
And then he injected himself with it, right in the marrow. It hurt like a bitch, and he thought maybe the syringe would destroy his last bit of HP. But no, apparently his HOPE was more resilient than he'd thought. Wasn’t that surprising.

All that and he didn't even win. He had to trick the damn kid.

“actually, y’know what?” Sans says to the kid’s corpse. Kinda disturbing to have been holding it when it died. He’ll try not to think about that. “you died. so. i’ll take it as a win. ha ha.”

He chuckles weakly, avoids staring the corpse in the eyes. Why can’t humans just disappear like monsters do? This whole dead body business really...it really fucks with him, honestly. He tries to wipe off his skull a little more.

And _oh_ _holy fuck shit no_

\- he’d pressed too hard on his skull, hadn't even meant to, and it'd caved in, just a little. He prods it one more time and _oh fuck oh fuck help_ it's soft, the bone is soft and mushy and he’s melting and what a weird, slow, awful death that is.

He takes some ragged breaths, trying desperately not to hyperventilate. He’s gotta stabilize. And okay, so maybe it’s kinda weird for a skeleton to need to breathe. But he’s not gonna focus on the weird anatomy even monsters don’t understand.

He takes a deep breath and it sounds like a sob.

Determination. What a drug, eh? It's so funny he could die.

He wheezes out a soft, tired chuckle.

He tries to think clearly. Okay, so. The only way to stabilize himself is to expend the energy and then try to heal. But he doesn't know what to do and his time is running short. Maybe he’ll finally give up the ghost and just fucking die. There’s no reason to try anymore.  
His home is gone. His friends are gone. His brother is gone.

He wants to see Papyrus again.

...wait. Wait, wait, wait.

He wants see Papyrus again.

“i wanna see papyrus again.”

Saying it out loud makes it sound more...real. More doable. Like maybe there is still a reason to try.

Of course. That's - that's it!

He wants to see Papyrus again, so, fuck it, he’s gonna see him again. There's nothing in this world, this timeline, left for him. But in others…

He knows that there are better times out there. He just has to find them. Well, he’s not sure he’s got much choice where he ends up, but anywhere - any _when_ has got to be better than here.

His left eye begins to glow.

It's just like a shortcut, just one that's a _bit_ bumpier than usual. Worst case scenario, he ends up disintegrated across time and space, but that's better than waiting here forever. Either way, he’d die. Just this way, there’s a bit of a chance.

He takes a step forward

 

 

…...okaaay, so bumpy might be the understatement of the timeline.

The world shudders and shakes around him. There's a high pitched screech that goes on and on and on. The bubbling heat in his marrow boils like magma. He shudders and shakes apart.

He’s screaming. He doesn’t even know how it happened, but he’s screaming. And he can only think of one thing.

“PAPYYYYRUUUUUUUS!”

And suddenly, it's over. He stumbles, suddenly cold. What an odd enough feeling. He had always been slow to register temperature before. The trembling bubbly heat in his bones is gone. He hadn’t even realized how much the determination hurt, how hot it was, until it was gone.

He looks around.

He’s where he had been before. The final corridor before the heart of the castle. For him, often enough the Final Corridor.

But there are no scorch marks here. No blood, or dust. No child’s body.

He did it. He made it.

Exhaustion drags at him. He stumbles again, falls onto his hands and knees. No. No, he wants to see Papyrus first. He needs to see Papyrus.

A thought hits him for the first time. What about this Papyrus’s Sans? Oh, shit. He can't take Papyrus away from him. He couldn’t do that to himself, no matter the iteration. Shit, okay. Sans decides that he can still go see Papyrus. Papyrus just never can see him.

That's - that's fine.

He’ll just go to the woods behind Snowdin, watch his brother for a moment, then drag himself somewhere either to sleep or to die. If Papyrus is okay, then he don't care what happens to himself anymore.

“ok, sans, come on,” he mutters to himself. “not much longer.”

He picks himself up, taking a moment to dust off his shorts.

There's no dust in this corridor, but there had been so much on him. Leftovers from when he hugged that kid back tightly and killed it. He pulls Papyrus's scarf off his neck and holds it in his hands a moment. There’s still a bit of his brother’s smell in it, but mostly it just smells like dust. He squeezes it tightly and takes a shaky breath. This is all he has left of his brother. Now he’ll go see another version of him. This Papyrus won’t be the same, but that’s...that’s okay. As long as he’s Papyrus, and as long as he’s happy.

He gently rolls the scarf around his hand - the left one, the one he directs his magic with, the one that is nearly melted away - and hides his hand in his pocket.

Another breath. He steps forward.

The cold is bitter. He manages to remain upright by grabbing onto a tree and leaning heavily on it. His vision darkens, he sways. He doesn't realize he’s fallen until he has to pull his head out of the snow so he can breathe.

As the world disappears he hears a most welcome voice.

“SANS? SANS!!”

 

 

ok, so time’s like this, see

let's say you have some rope. that's time. goes in one direction. you can't climb back up the rope once it's past

time travel doesn't let you climb back up the rope. instead, it's like you loop it around your hand, so you're back at the same point, but parallel now

fine, so maybe it's kinda a shit metaphor, especially because now it breaks down. if my calculations are right, each timeline continues past the point of reset. so actions always matter, even when the anomaly has already reset. so maybe it’s like you have a rope, and then you tie other ropes to it? so they branch off from that knot and continue...yeah, I’m done with this metaphor

in this model of time travel, nobody should remember or know of the other timelines. but of course that’s not the way it ends up. i never remember much, but i remember enough. i’d rather not know anything anymore, but if i have to remember something then i wanna make sure i remember what i need to. i’ve been making notes but...well, there’s a lot already and it’s getting really hard to keep writing them. i just don’t ever feel like there’s much of a point to it anymore. it’s just gonna reset anyway, right?

well, while i still give enough of a shit, i’ll continue. i can’t give up yet. there might still be a way out of this

ha, probably not

...anyway. there’s been a couple of sets of resets that i know of. i don’t know what anomaly caused the first set but i’m pretty sure it liked to fuck with papyrus and that is just. not on. and it was a bad time cause i remembered bits and pieces but not enough, never enough, never ever enough. and then i think the anomaly got bored. and it stopped. and i thought. i thought that things were gonna be ok again

that it was finally over with

and i started feeling hopeful again. before this all started, and i’ve stopped remembering that time too well and sometimes i wonder if before was another timeline too, if it really existed, but before it all started, i used to have average HP. like normal monster average, whatever. maybe not super high but something. it took a hit during that first set of resets, but when they stopped it started to come back and i thought i could have hope again

stupid

then these resets came and they haven’t stopped and i -

i’m so sick of this and i don’t know how much hope i got left

i’m just so fucking tired

gotta finish writing this, ok sans get your act together 

alright so some people remember the resets a bit. that kid does, because they’re the center of all this, they’re the new anomaly. most of the time they’re alright, i think i’ve even become friends with them. but sometimes not, and they always reset anyway. i don’t think they know i remember

a lot of the boss monsters have some deja vu but don’t actually remember anything. i’ve noticed this with paps. asgore remembers a bit more than most, and that might be because he knew gaster so long and so well. but then alphys knew the doc well too, but she never remembers anything. besides, timelines and dimensions were never her field of focus. that was me

i think that flower that pap is sometimes pals with could have been the original anomaly...it always seems to know too much. except sometimes it doesn’t, and i don’t know, maybe i’m just starting to get real fucked up in the head

maybe i always was, and ha ha, wouldn’t that be a great joke?

but really...if my calculations are correct and most (?) timelines do continue past point of full reset then...what happened to the other mes? is my consciousness still alive in those timelines? do i splinter off or something? or do i disappear and the others realize i’m absent? do i disappear like gaster and no one remembers? or do i just fall down and never think again, because my consciousness is here? not like anyone would notice the difference...i haven’t really made much of myself for a long time. papyrus would be more surprised if i was energetic than if i were comatose the rest of my sorry life. and it’s not like anyone else’d really care

but

i hope that i do live on in the other timelines. i just. i just really want there to be at least some version of me that’s still happy, somewhere out there

\- [excerpt from Sans’s notes XX/XX/21XX loop ii.xxvi]

 

 

When he opens his eyes, he sees a familiar ceiling. Not his bedroom’s. His is peppered with glow in the dark stars that have been peeling off since ever and it’s dirty with cobwebs. No, this ceiling is a cheery red, the color of heroes. Papyrus’s room.

Papyrus is dead. Sans doesn't like to go into his brother’s room when he's dead, but maybe he broke pattern. And fell asleep there, maybe. Unusual. He doesn't remember doing that, but sometimes his memory gets kinda muddled together. Maybe he's been drinking. He hopes not. Papyrus always hates it when he drinks.

 _Papyrus is dead_ , he reminds himself. He’s not here anymore to be upset with Sans for drinking.

Weird though. How had he fallen asleep tucked into Papyrus's bed? The thought of him in Papyrus’s bed, pulling the sheets up neatly to his chin, making sure he had cocooned himself up nicely in these soft, clean blankets is...honestly fucking creepy. What sort of fucked up freak tucks himself into his dead brother’s bed? Sans sits up hastily, throws the covers off, and swings his feet off the bed. He attempts to stand but then has to sit down immediately again, his head spinning.

He moans and puts his head in his hands.

Papyrus is dead. The kid killed him, killed everyone it could. He fought the kid - his body is still aching from that. He had “spared” the kid...the kid had spared him back and he killed it...it didn’t reset...he couldn’t stay...he…

He’s not in that timeline anymore.

...wait. He looks upward and stares at the opposing wall. Papyrus’s pirate flag grins cheerily at him. If he’s not still in that same timeline, then could Papyrus…?

Sans glances down at himself. He’s wearing one of his thick, white turtlenecks and a pair of black shorts. When he lifts the neck of his shirt and sniffs it, it smells clean and sunny, like it had been recently washed. He jerks upward, glancing around wildly before he spots his hoodie draped over the spoiler on the end of Papyrus’s bed. It’s still dusty and he can see that drops of blood are still on the sleeves.

He crawls forward and picks it up. When he sniffs his hoodie, there’s the familiar scents of grease and ketchup, the hallmarks of good junk food. And of course some of the chemicals in his lab, which smell sharp as always. But underneath that he smells dust and the oddly metallic twin scents of blood and determination. That’s right, he’d started melting. His hands had been nearly gone. But when he looks down at his hands, they’re whole. When he prods the back of his head, it doesn’t give.

Well, that’s good. He guesses that he had enough rest to recover from the determination. If he had died there, would he have melted into a puddle or would he still have broken apart into dust?

Wait, dust - shit -

He fumbles for the hoodie pocket hastily, and doesn’t relax until he pulls out a corner of Papyrus’s scarf. At least his brother is still here with him. And another, downstairs…?

He should go.

He really should go before he creates a mess for this timeline’s Sans. He wants to see Papyrus, but from all this, he seems to be alive and well.

Sans slowly stands, making sure he feels steady before shrugging his hoodie back on. Then, using the edge of the bed for balance, he slips his feet into the slippers that were set neatly by the bed. Het requires another moment for readjustment when he straightens up.

He takes a shaky step forward. And another. He reaches for the edges of a shortcut in his mind - but nothing happens. He’s burnt out.

“crap,” he mutters, dragging a hand over his face. Ok, so he has to get out, and Papyrus can’t know, and - oh shit, Papyrus has already seen him, and things are already ruined for this timeline’s Sans, he can’t have been in this timeline more than a day and everything’s wrong, and he fucked it up, he has to go, has to leave, doesn’t even know where to begin -

He’s standing in the center of the room hyperventilating, his hands pressed over his eye sockets, when the door opens. He drops his hands from his eyes, looks up and sees -

Papyrus. His brother. Staring at him with tears brimming in his eye sockets.

Sans can barely breathe.

“pap,” he whispers.

And Papyrus is already rushing forward and Sans sinks into his arms, sinking into him like he’s finally melting from the determination, lets himself be held firmly but gently in Papyrus’s warm embrace. And. He wants to cry, but he hasn’t been able to cry for many timelines now. He doesn’t remember how. So he sags into Papyrus and things feel okay until he bawls, “SANS! SANS! I’VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

Sans freezes.

.. . w h at.. .?

He can’t process. Papyrus missed him...?

Papyrus did?

It’s not that he hates himself that much - he’s like ninety percent sure that Papyrus loves him (the remaining ten percent is just a healthy margin of error, he decides). Come on, Papyrus doesn’t have a dishonest bone in his body. But you never know, and he does pick at Sans a bit too much sometimes. And all Sans every really is is a burden on him. He holds Papyrus back from his dreams far too much, has for years.

But no, no, _that’s_ not the problem. Papyrus isn’t supposed to be missing him...well, not this him. This world’s him should still be here. Does this mean something happened to the Sans of this timeline?

Sans feels dirty in Papyrus’s arms. He slowly begins to extricate himself but Papyrus just squeezes him all the more tightly.

Something about Papyrus’s grip suddenly feels wrong, and Sans pulls back, struggles away, until his brother finally gets the hint and lets go.

Not...not _his_ brother.

Papyrus looks bewildered and hurt and that’s - that’s not fair to him but Sans needs to understand. He needs to understand right now. “what - pap, what happened?”

It comes out like a demand and Papyrus seems to shrink in on himself a moment before regaining some of his usual expansive energy. He steps forward, opening his arms again. Sans draws back, and Papyrus’s shoulders slump, just the tiniest bit.

“BROTHER, YOU DON’T REMEMBER?”

Sans attempts to crack a grin at him. “n-nah,” he says in a shaky voice. “maybe i should go running, jog my memory or something, ha ha…”

Papyrus wipes away some of the tears from his eyesockets.

Sans’s smile falls from his face. He scuffs a slippered foot against the rug. “sorry…”

Papyrus just nods and tells him, “WELL, I DON’T KNOW VERY MUCH, OR ELSE I WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED. YOU DISAPPEARED ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGO. AT FIRST, I THOUGHT YOU HAD JUST FALLEN ASLEEP SOMEWHERE AND WERE TAKING AN INORDINATELY LONG NAP. YOUR USUAL BEHAVIOR WOULDN’T SUGGEST ANYTHING TO THE CONTRARY. BUT A FEW DAYS PASSED AND NO ONE HAD SEEN YOU, NOT EVEN AT YOUR POSTS OR AT GRILLBY’S. YOU DIDN’T ANSWER WHEN I CALLED AND YOU HADN’T BEEN HERE TO READ ME FLUFFY BUNNY, SO I KNEW SOMETHING MUST BE WRONG. I TALKED TO UNDYNE AND SHE GOT EVERYONE TO LOOK FOR YOU. NOBODY KNEW WHERE YOU WERE. I WAS SO EXTREMELY WORRIED, SANS! AND THEN, AFTER TWO WEEKS, I FOUND YOU YESTERDAY! I’M SO RELIEVED THAT YOU’RE ALRIGHT!”

Two weeks. He’d been gone two weeks. Well, not him. This him. This timeline’s him. Had been missing for two weeks.

He knows he isn’t the most robust of monsters or anything, but he can’t imagine that he would just up and die or disappear like that. Especially because then Papyrus would be upset, and no version of him could ever want that.

Something big must have happened.

But what?

And what does that mean for this timeline’s Sans?

And what should _he_ do?

Sans sees a couple options, but whatever he does he has to find out what happened to this timeline’s Sans. Papyrus deserves his actual brother, and this Sans hasn’t let the timeline go to hell, so he’s obviously been doing something better than Sans has.

Ugh, it’s all getting tangled up in his head. Maybe he should have just stayed in his own timeline, even if he had to wait there forever. Alone. Surrounded by dust and a single corpse.

...yeah.

Welp. Too late for that now.

Ok, so three options. One, disappear on Papyrus and try to solve everything by himself. Two, lie to Papyrus and let him continue to think that he is Pap’s Sans, and try to solve everything by himself. Three, tell Papyrus the truth and probably still try to solve everything by himself.

...

There’s no real choice. He can’t be cruel to Papyrus.

Shit.

It’s hard to begin.

“...papyrus, just know that i’m sorry, okay?”

“SANS, WHAT…?”

He wants to hug his arms around himself, like some small measure of comfort. Instead, he sticks his hands in his hoodie pockets, rubs his dead brother’s scarf between his fingers.

“papyrus, you know i’ve dabbled a in a little bit of science, a little bit of sci fi, yeah? well have i ever told you about how there's multiple universes?”

Papyrus frowns. “I...I THINK SO.”

“okay, well the universe we're in is just one of many. new ones are created with every decision made, so there's only about infinity of ‘em lying around. most of the time you can't actually detect other universes. but when time has been messed with and you're from another timeline that stems from the same original universe, you can detect them. and travel between them, if you got enough power and knowledge, and, and whatever. didja follow what i said?”

Papyrus is smart and catches onto things quickly, but it's not like he has ever had a reason the care about multiple universe theory or timeline shenanigans or any of that shit. Still he seems to have gotten it.

"THERE ARE MULTIPLE UNIVERSES AND IF YOUR TIMELINE CONNECTS TO THE SAME UNIVERSE AS ANOTHER TIMELINE DOES, THEN YOU CAN TRAVEL BETWEEN THEM. BUT I DON'T GET IT. WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?”

“i’m saying i’m from another timeline. i’m not really your brother; he's still missing.”

Papyrus goes very still. Sans goes very anxious.

The thing about Papyrus is that he is in constant motion. Not nervous mechanisms really. But he’s lively, he’s always doing something. He gestures a lot when he speaks. He likes to use a bit of magic to make his scarf flap majestically in the non-existent wind. He rubs his fingers over the edge of the scarf, which he says makes him feel alright in the world. Sans always wonders where Papyrus finds the energy for all of this, but he is always very impressed with his brother.

So when Papyrus goes still, it’s especially worrisome.

“i...i’m sorry, pap.”

Sans can’t look at him anymore. Instead, he stares resolutely at his slippered feet.

Papyrus’s voice is surprisingly quiet when he speaks. It has dropped to just below most monsters’ speaking volume, which for Papyrus is about a whisper.

“YOU MEAN THAT MY...THAT MY SANS IS STILL IN DANGER?”

“yeah.”

“AND THAT YOU’RE NOT REALLY MY BROTHER?”

“physically, technically i am. But in actuality, yeah no.”

“IF I HAVE MY SANS, THEN DON’T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN PAPYRUS?”

Suddenly Sans can’t quite breathe right. His fingers clench reflexively around the scarf in his pocket. He tries to smile but it jumps and skitters across his face before failing completely. “y-yeah. love him more than anything.”

“THEN WHY - WAIT!” Papyrus leaps forward and grabs Sans’s shoulders. Sans jerks and can’t help but stare into his/not his brother’s eyes. His eyesockets are bright and he has a hopeful smile on his face. “DO YOU THINK THAT’S WHAT SANS DID? I DON’T KNOW WHY HE WOULD LEAVE BUT IS THAT IT? DID HE SWITCH DIMENSIONS??”

“no,” Sans says, more sharply than he means to. “no version of me would ever mean to leave his brother.”

Papyrus falters. “BUT THEN, BUT THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE? WON’T YOUR PAPYRUS BE WORRIED?”

"nah, he can’t worry bout me anymore,” Sans says. He tries for another grin, but fails. He looks off to the side so he won’t have to stare his not-brother in the face. “he’s - he’s dead.”

Papyrus’s hands fall from his shoulders.

Sans feels like crying. He wishes he remembered how.

He closes his eyes. His eyesockets remain dry as ever. In just the dark, without Papyrus holding him, he feels disconnected. As if he were drifting between dimensions. Or as if he were dead.

Oh god, he wishes his little brother were still alive.

"I’M GOING TO MAKE SOME HEARTY SPAGHETTI. A WARM, HOME-COOKED MEAL MAY NOT BE A CURE-ALL BUT IT CERTAINLY MAKES ME FEEL BETTER, AND, EVEN IF YOU’RE NOT MY SANS, I THINK IT’LL HELP YOU TOO.”

Sans opens his eyes to see Papyrus leave the room, leaving the door open.

“it doesn’t matter what world i’m in,” he whispers. “you’re always the best, bro.”

 

 

Although Sans thinks that this world’s spaghetti has actually _downgraded_ in edibility from his world’s, it still seems like the best meal he’s ever had. There’s a nostalgic feeling that he has as he twirls the spaghetti around his fork, like how he feels whenever he listens to the flowers in the wishing room.

He can almost hear an echo flower whispering, _I_ _wish I knew what the real sky looked like_.

Sans wishes he could remember.


End file.
